


It's Not As Simple As That

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [115]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Courgae, Fear, Forbidden Love, Games, Gen, Hangman, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda but not really, Longing, Love Confessions, Mentioned Cor Leonis, Mentioned Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Poor Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Secret Crush, Secrets, Somnus Lucis Caelum Has Feelings Too, Supportive Prompto Argentum, annoying older brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After finding out that Somnus and Luna kissed; a very angry Prompto - who doesn't have all the facts - confronts his uncle on the matter and their heated discussion ends with Somnus admitting something that he has managed to keep buried for years. A secret that involves his Shield, Gilgamesh, and his true feelings towards him.
Relationships: Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV) & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	It's Not As Simple As That

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to write this! 
> 
> Please enjoy XD

When Prompto practically begged his uncle for a private word, Somnus felt more than inclined to heed his call. No matter how old Prompto got, he was still and would always be the Founder King’s nephew, the only nephew he had ever had and Somnus worried about him. He didn’t worry about him as much as say Ardyn and Cor did but the panic was still there. It would always be there. And when they did find a private room to converse in, all of Somnus’s worries and concerns left him because Prompto was staring at him with a face full of thunder. 

“How could you?!” Prompto growled, sounding broken-hearted. “How could you do that?!” 

Beyond puzzled all Somnus could do was give his nephew a bewildered glance. “How could I do what? I am sorry Prom I don’t follow.” 

“I know. I know okay! I know that you and Luna kissed! How could you do that?! She is your granddaughter-in-law, and the mother of your actual granddaughter! That is sick!” 

_ FUCK!  _

Somnus visibly cringed at the memory, skin-crawling as his nephew forced him to remember what had taken place that terrible night. Somnus could even feel the sick begin to churn away in his stomach. Prompto was right it was sick- 

_ Wait a second! How the hell did Prom find that out?!  _

Somnus rubbed his face to try and get his thoughts straight so he could calmly explain what had taken place. “Prom, what you think you know, didn’t exactly happen like that.-” 

“How did it happen then Somnus?!” Prom interjected him. “I found Luna inconsolable because she feels like she has cheated on Noct! With you!” 

“No! That never happened! She didn’t! We didn’t do anything like that!” Somnus raised his voice, becoming aware of what room they were in. This was Regis’s quiet room. Somnus had no doubt his grandson would want to be using it today! They had to be quick and they had to be quiet. “Buddy, let me please explain.” 

“That’s why I am here! To allow you that!” Prom said, voice straining with anger.

Somnus nodded, deciding to be as quick as possible before Prom’s patience ended. It must hurt him finding this out. Noctis is his best friend after all, so in a way it is a kind of betrayal. 

“Okay, thank you. It happened 3 years ago. Lunafreya was very upset and drunk and-” 

“SHE WAS WHAT?!” 

Somnus violently shook his head and hands at his nephew’s cry full of disgust. “No, no, no, no! NO! Nothing like that! I would- no! I promise nothing like that took place!”

“Hurry up and explain it then!” 

“Okay. Lunafreya was very upset and drunk, so I tried to calm her down. She was upset about Noctis not being here and that Seren is growing up without him. I put my arm around her, to make her feel safe, and she confused me for Noctis. I wanted no part in that-” Somnus stopped, swallowing the sick that had forced it’s way into his throat. “That kiss. She was confused. All I did was put to her bed and I left. I would never, ever, do that. Ever.” 

Somnus relaxed his shoulders a little as Prom remained silent, deep in thought. 

This was awful. Not to mention embarrassing, not just for Somnus but for Lunafreya as well. They had tried their best to keep it a secret and forget it ever happened for her sake. Somnus just hoped Prom believed that he was telling the truth. The last thing this family needed was a scandal like this! Poor Seren, she wouldn’t be able to understand that all of this was a misunderstanding. Somnus could feel himself growing more anxious as the silence dragged out and he honestly thought he was going to be sick. This was the last fucking thing he needed today! 

“It’s still fucking weird and she is really upset.” Prom finally said, the fire in his eyes had lessened. 

“I understand that. I do. But Prom… there is no point dragging this out. It happened. Lunafreya and I talked it over and that’s it. It’s over.” Somnus said, hoping Prom would just take his words at face value and end this frightful conversation. 

“What do you mean that’s it? She is gonna tell Noct when he gets back.” 

“She won’t.” 

“She said she is going to! She is really hurting over this! I wouldn’t be surprised if she went to Ravus or Regis or my dad for comfort over how upset she is!” 

Horror took hold of Somnus at his nephew’s words.  _ No! She couldn't do that! They had a deal!  _

“Prom you- no! No one can find out!” Somnus yelled, feeling cold sweat coat his hands as he started to panic. 

“Somnus she is in bits! She needs to talk about this with someone-” 

“She can’t! Regis can’t find out! He’ll hate me! He’ll loathe me!” 

“I don’t know who she is going to talk to!” Prom said, growing concerned for his uncle’s sudden panicked state. “I mean I can try and convince her to talk to Ravus-” 

“NO! Not Ravus! He will butcher me! He will assume what you did! Prom, no one can know, other than you and me and Lunafreya. I don’t want to break our family apart over a stupid drunken mistake that Lunafreya and I sorted out!” 

“But you haven’t sorted it out. She is hurting Somnus. She has been holding all this pain in. She truly feels she has cheated on Noctis!” 

“She hasn’t!” Somnus groaned, so frustrated that he could hardly think. “She didn’t…” 

“Uncle Som… It’s okay. No one will blame you.” Prom said, stepping closer to his uncle to rest his hand on his shoulder. “And if you are that worried, she can tell dad.” 

“NO!” Somnus cried in terror. “He is the last person who can ever find out this happened!” 

“What? Why?” Prom asked, jumping at his uncle’s sudden outburst. “He likes Luna and he trusts you. He’ll get it. He can help her.” 

“No, no, he can’t! Prom… Fuck!” Somnus gritted his teeth, hands trembling in fear.  _ How the fuck did he managed to mess up so badly?!  _

“It will be okay.” 

“No it won’t! Prom… listen, when your dad first got corrupted his head spun so many lies at him. One of them was that Aera and myself were sleeping together. That never happened. We saw each other as brother and sister for crying out loud! But your dad had convinced himself that it did take place. His head is not screwed on right at the moment. If he finds this out, he will hate me forever. It took 2000 years for us to be brothers again and I don’t want us falling out over something that- that- hasn’t even happened!” 

“Okay! Okay! Okay! I get it!” Prom said, wrapping his arms around Somnus who had nearly lost himself into tears and panic. “It’s fine dad won’t find out!” 

“I really hope he doesn’t.” Somnus’s voice broke. The thought of losing Ardyn again was unthinkable. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lose him again. “And anyway, I would never go there. I respect and like Lunafreya but I don’t have any feelings towards her!” 

“It’s okay, uncle Somnus, I believe you. I’ll talk to Luna no one else will find out. I promise.” Prom said comfortingly, gently rubbing his uncle’s back. “I didn’t mean to make you sad…” 

Somnus sniffed, not hearing the last sentence Prompto spoke. “It’s bad enough Gilgamesh found out! I didn’t want him to!”

“When did uncle Gilgy find out?” 

“When it happened. And I feel so guilty about it. Lunafreya may feel guilty over Noctis but I feel guilty that he found out!” 

“Huh?” Prom questioned, uncertainty in his tone. “Why?” 

Somnus buried his face into his hands and practically screamed out, fed up of holding this in. “Because I like him alright!” 

Somnus closed his eyes in embarrassment as the room went still. The only sound that could be heard was the annoying buzzing from the lightbulb and Somnus couldn’t help but gulp. He had been holding that in for so long. So, so, so long, that to say it out loud, it felt so alien. It made his head go into a tizzy and he didn’t know how Prom was going to react to that. In a way, Somnus wished Prom said nothing. Because in the grand scheme of things what did his emotions and feelings really matter? In a years time… he wouldn’t be here anymore for them to count. 

“You like uncle Gilgy?!” Prompto gasped in pure joy. 

_ Oh no… _ Somnus thought to himself. This was what he did not want to happen. 

“Yes, buddy, don’t go shouting that around.” Somnus mumbled, internally hating his own feelings and emotions. 

“Somnus! That’s great! You should tell him!”

“No.” 

“What? Why? You should-” 

“No, Prom. I can’t.” Somnus insisted, wanting nothing more than to put this conversation to bed. 

“You can. All you need to do is-” 

“Prom! Enough. I can’t tell him. Because if I do… and for whatever reason he feels the same…” Somnus stopped himself mid-sentence, wanting to say: ‘ _ because it would give me something to live for _ ’. Thankfully, he remembered that Prom was not privy to what he wanted to do for this family. “Look, we have been friends for too long. It wouldn’t work.” 

“You don’t know unless you try. Iggy and I were friends before we got together. And my dads were friends for 7 years and then they got married and had me. Isn’t that worth it? Even if he doesn’t feel the same, won’t it make you feel good, knowing you said something?” 

“No. It won’t. So can we just leave it at that please?!”

Somnus didn’t allow Prompto to say another word, as he quickly left and scarpered back to the safety of his quarters. 

He couldn’t believe he had said that! He shouldn’t have, he should have kept his mouth shut because nothing could ever come of his feelings and nothing never would. His father had made certain of that when he discovered his crush on his Shield. Lord Volturnus Lucis Caelum, ensured that the moment he turned 21 that he married Pasithia so he could never reveal his true feelings to him. Somnus resented the man so much for that. That was one of the reasons why Somnus allowed his children to pick who they wanted to or didn’t want to marry, because it fucking sucked being married to someone he didn’t even love. (well he didn’t love her until their second youngest was born anyway) Somnus loved Gilgamesh. He always had, be that platonically or romantically, he was head over heels for him. He was the only person Somnus had ever been able to trust. Unlike Amelia, who Somnus loved with every fibre in his body, but she betrayed him. She probably only went for him because he was the Founder King and she could get info out of him to give to that very dead traitor! Gilgamesh was nothing like that. He could always rely on Gilgamesh for support and comfort and not once did he bat an eyelid at all the horrible deeds he had committed. It only made Somnus love him more-

HE COULDN’T SAY A WORD THOUGH! 

There would be no point! In a years time he’d be dead. Somnus had already promised Cor that he’d have Ardyn forever and he had promised Regis the same in terms for Noctis. He couldn’t take that away from them because he had suddenly decided to accept his feelings towards his shield! It was unfair! It was cruel-

But still… Prom’s words were whirling around his head. 

_ ‘You can’ _

Could he? Could he really tell Gilgamesh? 

There were so many reasons why he shouldn’t and couldn’t but at the same time… a year with the man he loved was better then not having him at all… 

Not wanting to think any more on the matter, Somnus began wandering through his ancient house in order to find Gilgamesh. He had to be brave. Take a leap out of his brother’s book and go for it. Ardyn did and now he had Cor and Prom. His brother had something truly special and Somnus wanted that too. Gilgamesh was that something special to him… 

He just didn’t know how to say it… 

This was going to be fucking tough. 

Although Somnus didn’t have much time to think, because as he walked into his office he saw Gilgamesh sitting at his desk. Somnus’s eyes dimmed and his heart hurt. Looking at the man who always gave him butterflies - he had been very good at hiding it - and he wanted this pain to go away. He wanted to say what he wasn’t allowed to say when his father was alive. He wanted to say what he couldn’t when Gilgamesh was down in the caves. He wanted to say what he couldn’t-

“My King?” 

_ My King? _ Somnus thought as he looked up at his Shield and gave him a warm smile. He loved it when he called him that. 

“Gilgamesh. I was wondering if you are free?” 

“I am. Leonis gave me this report to go through. But it can wait. What can I help you with?” 

Somnus held his breath. This was it, was it? He had to do this. He had to be brave and just say the words he had been longing to say for years-

“Do you want to play a game with me?” 

“A game?” Gilgamesh asked, looking in-between his report and his King. “What type of game?” 

“Hangman.” 

Gilgamesh remained silent for a moment before admitting. “I don’t know what that is.” 

“Seren or Prom haven’t taught it to you?” Somnus asked in amazement. “Nevermind I can teach you as we play.” 

Somnus quickly hurried to sit next to him. He took a sheet of paper off the desk as well as a pen and drew lines on the paper: 

_ / _ _ _ _ / _ _ _

Somnus knew he wasn’t brave enough to say the words. But he could write them. He wasn’t particularly romantic but… he felt inclined to be. This was 2000 years in the making after all. 

“Okay, Gil. You say a letter and if you get it right, I will write out the words. If not, I draw a man getting hung and you lose.” 

“Brutal,” Gilgamesh said side-eyeing his King. 

“It’s fun.” 

“Alright. A.”

Somnus grimaced. This was going to be painful. 

Sure enough, he was right. Somnus had nearly completed his man and the only letter Gilgamesh had gotten was ‘I’ so far! Somnus really debated on whether or not to give him a hint, but his Shield would get pissy at him. That wasn’t his goal. His goal was to tell him that he-

“U”

“Finally!” Somnus sighed, writing it down. “Come on, you only have three guesses left.” 

“Y?” 

Somnus smiled, writing it down on the page.

“O” 

Somnus felt his hand begin to sweat. They were so close now. So close for him finally admitting his feelings. After writing the words down, Somnus put the pen down and moved the paper over to his Shield. Surely he’d get it now. After all, the words now read: 

I / _ O _ _ / YOU

Surely he would have to get this. 

Somnus grew more nervous as Gilgamesh stared down at the page. He was probably studying the letters he had used and thank fuck Gilgamesh had already said ‘H’ and ‘K’ so there was no way he could mix the middle word up with ‘hate’ or ‘like’. Somnus just had to be patient and wait for him to get it. When Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed, Somnus felt his heart leap into his throat. 

_ Had he got it?  _

“My King…” Gilgamesh started but he didn’t finish his sentence. 

“Yes?” Somnus replied, mouth going dry. 

The pair looked into each other’s eyes and Somnus held in a deep breath as Gilgamesh turned his body to face his. 

“I… I…” 

“OH BROTHER!” 

Somnus snarled, staring daggers at his now opened office door with hate. He would butcher Ardyn Leonis for this! 

“Brother, brother, brother. Guess what?” Ardyn clapped with excitement. 

Somnus sat there seething, hoping Ardyn caught on to the fact he was fuming and fuming at him! “What do you want?!” 

“No silly!” Ardyn laughed. “You need to guess!” 

“Ardyn, unless it’s to do with my grandchildren or your son, I don’t care!” 

“You should! It’s about Iris!” 

“I don’t!” Somnus growled, gritting his teeth together. “I do not care.” 

“Oh, so you don’t want to know she took down a Psychomancer by herself! That girl is deadly!” Ardyn exclaimed. 

“Great I don’t-” Somnus started to say but his words came to an end when he heard his Shield’s chair move. 

“I don’t believe you.” Gilgamesh stated, not sounding convinced by his brother’s tale. 

“Come and ask her yourself!” 

_ No, no, don’t do that! _ Somnus wanted to say but Gilgamesh was already preparing to leave. 

Heart shattering for what Somnus hoped to be the last time; he decided there and then that some things were better left unsaid… this unfortunately, looked like it was one of them. 


End file.
